Happy Birthday!
by Jessica Jeager
Summary: Your birthday was today, but you didn't expect the biggest surprise to happen when you came back form being with Sasha.


**A/N: This will be my last Eren x Reader for a while. I feel as though i'm doing too much for him, so I will take a break and start working on other characters.**

**so enjoy this last story for a while on Eren! :)  
**

* * *

It was your birthday. It wasn't really anything special you wanted to celebrate, so it was just another normal day.

Or so you thought.

* * *

~Eren's P.O.V~

"Yahoo!~ Eren!" Shouted the last person I wanted to talk to at the moment. Hasn't that woman done enough experiments on me?!

"what, Hanji." I groaned.

"Today is your girlfriend's birthday! I want to make a party for her!" She squealed.

"You know she's not the celebrating type." I said.

"Oh, of course she is!" Hanji said, pulling my arm.

"Hanji-san! Where are we going?" I said, unexpected of the gesture.

"Don't worry, Titan boy, we're planning her party~" Hanji sang.

Oh brother.

* * *

"(f/n)! Get up!" Sasha shouted. _too loud._

"Sasha, what now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Today is your birthday! I wanna take you out!" She said.

"No thanks, I'm not the celebrating type." I said.

"But come on! Corporal Shorty gave us all a day off just for you!"

"Fine." I said, getting up.

"That's the spirit!" Sasha said, pulling me out of my dorm.

Oh brother.

* * *

~Eren's P.O.V~

"Okay, Sasha just told me she's got (f/n)."

"May I ask why the other cadets are here? Especially horse-face?" I groaned.

"Hey! Watch it Titan boy, i'm not afraid to show you what I can do."

"Beside's be Marco's sidekick, i've pretty much seen it."

"Jeager I swear-"

"Boys, boys! This is the birthday of our special little (f/n) and you're fighting? Now now!" Hanji said.

"Hmph."

"Alright, while Sasha has (f/n), Eren and I will do the decorations. Christa and Armin, you guys will keep watch for Sasha and (f/n). The rest of the cadets will make her cake and food for the party." Hanji said.

"but Hanji-'

"We'll be back to check on the food later, come on, Eren!" Hanji said _once more, pulling my damn arm._

* * *

"Sasha, might I ask why are we at a mall? I don't need any clothes." I said.

"Oh, _yes you do._" Sasha said in a matter-of-factually tone.

"You need a dress!" Sasha said, covering her mouth afterwards.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, um, Nevermind, let's just get you a dress!" She said. Pulling my arm _again._

Jesus, I think my arm is out of it's socket.

* * *

"Hanji, where did you get these decorations?" I asked.

"Oh, from the storage. Eren, can you hang this up?" She asked.

In colorful letters spelled "Happy birthday!"

Eren and Hanji had decorated the room with lights of all kinds, and the sign was the last part.

"Alright, we're done! I'm gonna go check on the cake!"

* * *

"Guys, is the cake done?" Hanji asked.

"Yes, we're adding the final touches." Mikasa said.

"Taste it" Jean said.

Hanji, without warning, took a small piece of cake with her finger and tasted it.

"Hanji-san!" Almost everyone said.

"What? You said taste it, plus it's delicious~" She chirped.

"We'll just cover it with frosting." Jean sighed.

* * *

"What do you think?" I asked Sasha.

You had a short, white dress, with a black bow wrapped around the waist.

"Omg, perfect!" Sasha said, with bread in her hand.

"Oh my god, we have to go! We're late!" Sasha said, for the final time, pulling my arm.

* * *

As soon as Christa and Armin saw you two, they ran back in the palace.

"Sasha and (f/n) are here!"

"Everyone hide!"

"Sasha! Stop pulling on my arm! It hurts!" You yelled from the hallway.

Eren couldn't help but giggle because he could relate.

"Sasha? Why are we in the mess hall? Dinner was long ago."

"Well, we just wanted to say-

And as on cue, Sasha turned on the light, and everyone jumped out of their hiding place.

"Happy birthday (f/n))!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh my god! Guys!" You said.

"Happy birthdaaay, sunshine! We decided to make a party for you, me and your boyfriend planned it all out~" Hanji chirped.

When you looked over at Eren, he was blushing at your appearance.

You walked over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"You did this for me?" You asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of like your present." He said.

"I love you." You whispered.

Hugging you back, he whispered "I love you, too." In your ear.


End file.
